Yaoi Teasers and Drabbles
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: There isn't really a summery to write - everything is explained in the first chapter - but not by me - I don't have the strength. Writer's blooooock...;-; Contains so far - PikoxOliver, MikuoxLuki, LenxKaito
1. PikoxOliver - Unknown Addiction (To You)

Writer's block?

_WRITER'S BLOCK?!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Len: Hi, Sapphire's suffering from _major_ Writer's Block, so I've decided to help her with her introductions and her uploads. ^^; Let me explain what's going on - While Sapphire has 3 unfinished stories going on, she has all these ideas for other fics - but doesn't want to dedicate herself to any more while she has so many going on. So, these chapters are going to consist of small one-shot introductions - yaoi ones. Once Sapphire has enough, she'll start a poll to see which one _you_ want to see become a story first. Don't worry - These stories won't start until she's finished one or two of her original stories, such as _'Sweet Misery'_ or _'InSaNiTy'_ - because those are going to be the shortest, and most likely to be finished first. '_Vocaloid High'_ is going to be longer than the other two, as you could probably tell. _Not to mention_ that her and _MarshmallowFudgeUp_ are both working on one-shots to celebrate their so many PMs together - which Sapphire has almost **_10,000_** words for, might I add - and that's been keeping her busy as well. _PLUS_ the collab fic they're also going to do soon. So, as you can see, she has a packed schedule. Anyways, as for the first chapter, it's PikoxOliver, Sapphire's OTP. *prods _'Sweet Misery'_* That was just an idea of hers - don't look at me like that. Now, go ready as I tend to Sapphire's mourning.

WRITER'S BLOOOCCCCKKKKKK...;-;

* * *

_I have an addiction._

_I can't get rid of it - it's not like I want to anyways._

_It's the only thing keeping me from losing the rest of my sanity._

_The only thing keeping me alive._

* * *

"Piko!" The accented voice behind me made me lift my head. My multicolored cyan eyes caught sight of the boy behind me, his blonde hair moving from side to side as he ran to me. He had his usual smile on his face, and his American Goldfinch bird James flying happily beside him. A single golden eye shone brightly. I kept my usual emotionless look on my face as I stood up and turned around to face him - or at least tried to. Oliver had tripped over his own loose bandage as he ran, and he fell right on me. My eyes widened a little at the sudden impact, but I managed to break both of our falls by putting my hands back. The young Britain was dazed, and hadn't realized what happened. He lifted his head and rubbed his eye, and then lifted himself up to sit - but only then did he realize that he wasn't sitting on the ground, and instead was sitting on my chest. He removed his pale hand from his eye and looked down, giving a small gasp.

"P-Piko-San!" Oliver lifted a hand to brush the silver locks of misplaced hair to the side, worry washing over his face. "I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's alright, Oliver..." I tried to move to sit up, but wasn't very successful. "But It'd be great if you could move off my chest..."

"O-Oh, right!" The blonde moved back a little, so that when I sat up he was sitting in my lap. He was twiddling with his thumbs, an embarrassed look on his face. "Did...did I hurt you?"

"No," I shook my head, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear, "You didn't."

"That's good..." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "I-I really am sorry though..."

I didn't respond - I was too nervous to. My throat tightened, silencing me from saying anything to the affectionate British boy. His hair brush against my neck, and I could feel my face get a little warm. I mentally cursed at myself and lifted my arms under his, wrapping them around his waist. Oliver was probably the only person I actually let touch me. I sighed and twirled a piece of his blonde hair around my index finger.

"Piko-San? Are you ok?" He lifted his head to look up at me. I closed my eyes and the faint blush I had quickly faded before he could notice.

"I'm fine..." I lied. I hated lying to him, but it wasn't that I didn't trust him...It's that I couldn't tell him.

"If you say so..." He looked away for a moment, and I silently removed my grip from around him, but kept my arms under his as I stood up, lifting him up with me. He gasped at the sudden action but gladly accepted the help. James circled us once or twice before landing on Oliver's right shoulder.

"Now, is there a reason you came to see me, or did you just decide to crash into me because you felt like it?"

"Wh-What? No! I..." His face became flush and I gave a small smile - a smile that rarely anyone sees. "I just wanted to come see you."

"Do you want something from me again?" I raised and eyebrow - last time Oliver had come to see me unexpectedly was because he needed something.

"No, not this time." A large smile spread across his face and his poked my stomach. I swatted his hand away and he giggled. "I just felt lonely."

"Well, where were the other Vocaloids?" I asked curiously.

"They're all so boring." He pouted.

"If they're boring then I must be the most un-entertaining thing in the world." It's true - I rarely talked to anyone, and I preferred to stay by myself at times. Oliver was the only company I actually enjoyed having around, besides my other good friend, Len.

"Well..." Oliver looked down at the ground, his voice trailing off into inaudible mumbles. He shuffled in place nervously.

"...Oliver, is someone bothering you?" I lifted his chin with my hand so that he looked at me. I brushed my thumb lightly against the bandage that covered the top right side of his face, and over his eye. I hated this bandage - and I hated whoever did this too Oliver. I swear the god, the things I would do to them...I would-

"...yeah..." He said, voice barely above a whisper. His change in attitude was sudden, but it happened a lot, and I was used to it. I was at least a head taller than the Britain, so I lowered myself to come face-to-face with him.

"Where are they?" My voice was quiet and soothing now, unlike my normal personality. I barely showed emotion towards anyone, which usually made people think that I hated them. In truth, there are a few people who I'll actually bother to be around, and some others that I'll just tolerate their presence.

"They're, uhm..." He pointed his thumb behind him. "They're back there somewhere, maybe a few blocks away. I don't remember."

"Let's go." I stood up to my full height and grabbed Oliver's hand tightly, pulling him behind me.

"Pi..Piko-San! Where are we going?"

"To where you first were. If they decide to say anything, they'll have to deal with me." I nearly growled. I hated when people picked on Oliver because of his eye - it wasn't his fault. If he could choose to have his eye back, I bet you he'd love that...

"B-But..."

"No buts. You don't deserve to be treated like that." I gripped his hand tighter and looked down at the younger boy. He was 2 years younger than me; Him being 12 and myself being 14. Sure, I may be a bit overprotective, but...I have my reasons.

We were walking down the street, right around where Oliver had said they were. I usually don't go outside either, but I make exceptions.

"They're right there..." Oliver's quiet voice brought my attention to a group of girls sitting on the corner of the street. Once they spotted us they started whispering and giggling about something. Oliver's gaze quickly fell to the ground and he refused to look up. I shook my head and quietly pulled him into a hug, making sure that his head his was on my shoulder so that I could stare at the girls behind him. I narrowed my eyes at them and they winced at the sudden look, instantly shutting their mouths. A low growl emitted from my throat so that they could hear and they quickly stood up, eyes widened at my silent threat. They turned and ran down the street, opposite of where Oliver and I were.

"Hey," I moved back a little so I was looking down at the younger boy, "They're gone."

"Wh-What? You mean...?" Oliver quickly turned around to where the girls had sat. He turned his head so his single eye looked up at me. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," I smirked, "I just have a natural talent for scaring others off."

"That can't be true," He pouted, "You're so nice..."

"Ha! Ha..." I have a small laughed, then sighed. "If that's what you think, then so be it."

"Piko-San, you've never driven me away..." The Britain reached up and started playing with my hair. If it were anyone else, I probably would've smacked their hand away.

"That's because I don't want to." I chose my words very carefully, making sure not to let anything slip. "I like having you around."

"Why me though?" His curiosity was going over what he usually asked. Usually, I could give him a simple answer and he'd leave me alone.

"Because, well..." I coughed, trying to buy myself time for an answer. "I, uh..."

"You what?"

"Oliver, I..."

"Get on with it..."

"..."

"Piko-San?" His voice had become quiet, as if he had said something wrong. He lifted his head a little more so that his single golden pool met with my cyan-blue eye. His fingers continued to run through my silver locks of hair. He was so tender and caring, yet deep down I know he's broken and needs repairing. It kills me, and I know that I can't possibly do a thing about it, even though I...

"I-I'm sorry if I made you mad..."

The stammering voice snapped me out of my wandering thoughts. I slowly brought both of my hands up, one lifting his chin and the other gently stroking the loose blonde strands of hair that escaped being covered by his hat. His eye widened and I gave a small smile, gradually leaning in at a slow pace. His pale cheeks became splashed with a faint color of red, and I could hear a small gasp emit from his mouth. I leaned in closer...

And closer...

_Closer..._

Until my lips grazed against his cheek and reached his ear. I lowered my voice to a whisper and closed my eyes, breathing out the words that I've needed so long to say.

"Because I _need_ you, Oliver..."

* * *

Len: Teasers, teasers everywhere! Cliffies! Nya! Aha...so, anyways, to clear a few things up - that line at the end _wasn't meant to be sexual in any way._ Piko simply meant it as he needs Oliver by his side, because he deeply cares about Oliver, but sadly, Oliver still doesn't get the hints. Piko does feel something for Oliver, but can't bring himself to admit it fully. Oliver's dark past has left him broken inside, but he tends to hide it with a smile. Piko is his best friend, and he trusts him with anything, and tends to tell all his problems to him. Piko doesn't mind, but can't help becoming very overprotective of the foreign boy. But there is something that Piko doesn't know the truth about...and that's all I'm saying for now! I'll see you around next chapter, goodbye!

_~Sapphire&Len_


	2. MikuoxLuki - In the Devil's Hand

Niiiiiii...;-;

Len: ...she still had writer's block. qq But, you know, let's not bother the poor girl. This is a rather short one - LukixMikuo - another OTP. Enjoy. (P.S. She didn;t get to edit, sorry ;-;)

* * *

A shiver was sent down my spine - he was looking at me again. Those piercing blue eyes - the eyes that I had fallen so deeply in love with. But they stared at me with a certain coldness, as they always have before. In truth, we were destine to be apart from each other, and it tore at my soul through every minute of the war.

"Mikuo Hatsune," His voice hissed, "Have you come to your senses yet? Will you surrender?"

"No, I can't do that. I won't do that..." My voice trailed off, and my eyes drew towards the ground. I could still feel his gaze on me.

"You idiot..." He scoffed at me, causing me to lift my head. His arms were crossed, claws digging into his own skin. Sharp teeth were clenched together into a scowl filled with hate. Black feathers fell all around him, floating in one of the many pools of blood on the battlefield. Blue eyes with snake-like pupils dug right into my skin, tearing me apart inside and out. Light pink hair fell messily on top of his head from battle. His skin was caked with blood. He started walking towards me, black wings spreading to their full length, intimidating me.

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" I cried out as he grasped me by my teal hair, pulling me down. I gasped as he ran a clawed finger down my arm, breaking skin and making me bleed. I reached up a hand and grasped his hand with my free one, trying to free myself from his grip. He smirked and grasped tighter, starting to twist my bleeding arm with his free hand. I clenched my teeth painfully and - without thinking - reached up a hand and smacked him right across the face. His eyes widened and his grip was instantly lost, causing me to fall onto the blood covered ground. I fell into a small pool of blood, causing it to splash and whisk across my pale skin. I closed my eyes and groaned, the pain from battle finally catching up to me. I laid there, breathing, not caring about anything else - until I remembered him. My eyes shot open and I lifted my head, catching a glimpse of the male. He was standing still, not moving - as if he had died standing up. A hand was lifted and he ran the soft pads of his fingers along where I had slapped him. I scrambled to stand, my body a bloody mess. As if he had awakened from a trance, he winced and slowly turned his head to look at me, blinking a few times as he did so.

"You...hit me." He confirmed my actions, never taking his eyes off me. "You _hit_ me."

"Yes, I did," I hissed, not caring about my affections for the man right now, "And I'll do it again if I have to. I'll hit you as many times as I need to if it means knocking some kind of sense into that thick skull of yours!"

There was nothing but silence. My white wings had blood splattered all over them, some of the blood being from the feather's being torn off. My usual soft teal-colored hair was tangled and dyed red in a few places with blood. My pale skin was tingling from the other man's gaze. My hands were slightly shaking, fingernails painted a green-blue color. I had reverted my teal gaze down to the ground, so I didn't have to look at him. White teeth bit my bottom lip, knowing that it was taking so much for me not to drop to my knees surrender.

"Mikuo," His voice was lowered, once again growling my name as he has so many times before, "You can't win."

"Luki..." I laughed quietly, turning away so my back faced him. "You stupid, clueless fool..."

I didn't look back as I left him in the battlefield, knowing that if I did, I might fall deeper in love with the demon that wanted me dead.

* * *

Len: Whoo, short one, but damn, that was intense. But, straight to the point - Luki's a winged demon, Mikuo's an angel. Their worlds are at war, but Mikuo has foolishly fallen deeply in love with the demon that he knows he can never be with. It pains him everyday, but he knows that he can't give up just because of his affections for his enemy. Even if it tears him apart inside...and that's it! Aha...see ya.

_~Sapphire&Len_


	3. LenxKaito - Into the White

Hiya! Len's sorta not here right now so I dragged Olli and Piko here :D

Piko: ...

Oliver: Hihi~

They're so cute c:

Oliver: So in this story we have a LenxKaito - but it's kinda depressing. So, uh, be prepared. *holds out box of tissues*

Piko: ...

Enjoy~!

* * *

White.

It surrounded him. There was nothing but white, until he saw the color in the distance.

_Blue._

He tried to call out, but not a sound was made. Everything around him was turning to nothing but one simple color.

_White._

Until he closed his eyes to rid of the terrifying image before him.

_Black._

He allowed the cold to take over his body, and he could feel himself slipping away.

_"Len!"_

A voice, desperate and afraid, calls out, hoping for a response.

_Nothing._

He ignored the cries to him, allowing himself to slip away, being surrounded once again by the angelic color that he knows will take him from this world.

_Tears._

The salty liquid was rolling down his cheeks as thought about him - the one thing he cared about. He smiled, knowing that his disappearance would solve the feuds going on between them.

_Empty._

That's how he felt when the older man would yell at him - and when everyone else was on his side.

_Broken._

His heart was shattered. His mental state was wrecked. There was nothing else to live for. He didn't want to live if it meant having to see him with - with-

_Her._

She knew that he loved him, so she took him away. She won him over. She made the one he loved ignore him.

_Hatred._

He hater her. But he saw how happy that his love had been with her - so he pretended he liked her.

_Madness._

The way he had been so close to him, but when they started drifting apart, it drove him mad. He couldn't take it.

_"Len, can you hear me? Len!"_

He ignored the cries once again. His lips curled into a sad smile as more tears ran down his face.

_Now._

Now he cared. Or, maybe it was because he remembered that I used to be his best friend, until she came.

_Replaced._

That's what happened. She replaced him. She was pretty, talented, sweet, caring, funny,,,everything that a man could ever want - and it seemed that he didn't have any of that. She easily took the spot of the other man's best friend, pushing him away.

_Blood._

He had tried it so many times before - but he was always caught. The blood would run down his arms, leaking from his slit wrists. His whole body would shake, until he was near to passing out. Someone would get worried and barge in, finding him nearly unconscious. They would heal him - but only his open wounds.

_Death._

That was all he wished for, and nothing more. Death would cause him to forget about him. And then everyone could move on with their normal lives. They wouldn't have to be bothered by him anymore.

_Run._

That's what he did to end up like this - he ran away. He was scared at first, but then it was clear to him that he could end it all - all of his pain and suffering, and everyone else could live happily. He liked the thought. No more moving, no more seeing, no more hearing.

_"Len, answer me!"_

He was slipping into nothing. His body was becoming numb, and shouting voice was becoming clearer. Still, he ignored it, not wanting to be saved again.

_"Please!"_

The voice became fuzzy, and he knew it was mere minutes before he would be gone.

_Forever._

Sudden, he realized what was happening - He was dying. He's wanted to be dead for so long, but now that he was facing it, he was sure he was ready.

_Ice._

His eyes opened and he took in a jagged breath of air. He coughed - and what came up was blood. Ice-blue eyes widened and he couldn't see anything except red splattered over white. He was struggling to breath.

_Scared._

The sudden feeling came over him. He thought he was ready to die - but suddenly he became scared.

_"Len?"_

He gasped at the sound of the voice being so close. He coughed again - more blood.

_Warmth._

His eyes widened as he felt himself being moved. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

_"Len..."_

He shivered. The voice was a hot breath on his ear. But he could feel tears well up in his eyes as fingers lightly stroked his blonde hair. He blinked them away as his vision started to clear. He wrapped his small digits around the white cloth that the man was wearing and buried his face into it.

_"Why did you run away?"_

The words echoed throughout his mind. He tried to answer it, but no words came out of his mouth. He was shaking horribly and was trying to hold his tears back. The arms around him tighten their hold, bringing the blonde closer.

_"Don't ever run away again..."_

He felt a hand lifted his chin and ice-blue eyes met with cobalt ones. A thumb gently grazed his lips with a caring touch. He was frozen, unable to think. It wasn't until the other took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around his neck to keep him warm that he moved to wrap his arms around the others neck. He buried his face in the shoulder of the other male. He let the tears slip from his eyes as blue-eyed man gently kissed his head in a loving way, slowly moving down to leave feather-light kisses on the younger's scarred arms.

_"And stop hurting yourself..."_

This just made more tears flow from the blonde's eyes, slowly seeping into the white cloth of the male's coat. The lips of the other man slowly lingered down his right arm, then moving to the left. They were both covered with cutting scars. His arm warmers usually covered most of them, but he wasn't wearing them right now. He felt a hand gently lift his head and another hold his wrist.

_"Why are you hurting yourself?"_

His eyes met with the older male's, and he couldn't take it. He squeezed them shut and shook his head, tears whisking about as he did. He couldn't tell him - it was no use. He didn't feel like being torn apart once again. A soft kiss was planted on his wrist, the one he had slit so many times, was being kissed by the one that caused him to do it.

_"...Why won't you talk to me?"_

He winced at the question. He shook his head once again and covered his face with the blue scarf around his neck - it smelled like him. He tried to blink his tears away, but it couldn't be helped. He buried his face into the other male's chest, scarf still covering parts of his face.

_"Is it my fault?"_

He froze once again. He tried to say it.

_"Len?"_

No - it isn't your fault. That's what he wanted to tell him.

_Lie._

He wanted to lie for his sake.

_"Len, can you please say something? You're worrying me..."_

He slowly lifted his head, but couldn't meet eyes with the older male in front of him. He was becoming dizzy from everything, and he even had to turn his head so he could cough up more blood. His vision was slowly fading away from him. He faked a small smile and choked back the tears that threatened to alter his voice.

_"K-Kaito, it...isn't you fault."_

He closed his eyes and felt his body go numb. His breathing became shallow, and his hearing became fuzzy.

_"Len? Len!"_

That was the last thing he heard before losing all of his senses. The last thing he saw, though...

_Was nothing but white._

* * *

Oliver: ...So many cliffies :c And if you have any tears~ *gives tissue*

Piko: ...

SAY SOMETHING ;-;

Piko: ...

Fine be that way D: R&R my lovelies, and I assure you Len is fine~!

Len: *tied to bed post in room* Mmph! Mmmph! ;-;

...ignore that. Love you Lenny. :heart:

_~Sapphire, Oliver & Piko_


End file.
